


How Could I Have Known?

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, F/M, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a modern au where Raven and Wick are fighting, and in the midst of the fight she says “I love you” for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could I Have Known?

“You could have almost died today!”

Raven’s glare made most men weep and cower slightly in fear, but after being with her for a year now it seemed like it had lost its effect on Wick. Instead he just glares back at his tiny (though he would never call her that to her face) girlfriend., matching the murderous look on her face.

“But I didn’t so I don’t know what the problem is.”

Working in mechanical engineering meant that more often than not, Wick was put into dangerous situations, involving hazardous materials. This was a constant source of worry for Raven as she never knew when something could happen to Wick, something he may not return home from.

Clenching her hands into fists, Raven growls out, “It’s a problem because I fucking love you, you idiot! If something happened to you, I don’t know what I would do.”

At the end of her little rant, Raven’s voice cracks just the tiniest bit and that shakes Wick out of the shock of hearing his girlfriend say, “I love you” for the first time. He starts to feel a little guilty for not realizing just how much he meant to Raven, as she never seemed to give any indication that his job bothered her before.

Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, Wick makes his way over to Raven who had her face buried in her hands. Wick kneels down, taking one of Raven’s hands in both of his. She lifts her head, eyes filled with unshed tears. Wick’s heart squeezes painfully at the sight his normally strong girlfriend close to tears.

Wick lets out a soft sigh, thumb smoothing over Raven’s knuckles trying to bring her some comfort, “I’m sorry, Ray, I’ll try not get killed but it’s kind of hard not to. Accidents happen in the engineering field. I knew that when I first picked out this career.”

Raven takes in a shuddering breath, knowing that what Wick said was true. It didn’t mean that she had to like it though. Using her free hand to swipe at her eyes, she looks back up setting a steely look on Wick growling out, “If you do anything stupid to endanger yourself, I will murder you myself.”

Wick just chuckles before leaning slightly to kis Raven hard on the lips. She melts completely and a small smile appears on Wick’s lips. He eventually pulls away a smug grin on his face.

“So you love me huh?”

Raven groans slapping Wick’s shoulder before muttering, “Shut up, you asshole. It’s not like you didn’t know.”

Wick chuckles, a teasing grin on his face as he replies, “Well you’ve never said it before, so how could I have ever known?”

Raven just shakes her head before grabbing Wick’s shirt, pulling him to her lips once again. He lets out a happy little sigh, hands coming up to tangle in her dark locks. Their fight was long forgotten by now, due to the overwhelming joy of hearing Raven say those three little words for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
